Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor package having a detecting function and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor package.
Description of Related Art
Along with the progress and development in electronic industry, the requirement for functions of electronic products is increased. In order to achieve the requirement of multiple functions for users, semiconductor packages and electronic components having multiple functions need to be disposed on the printed circuit boards of the electronic products. According to the requirements of miniaturization, semiconductor packages are integrated with the electronic products to form micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) utilizing the improvement of integration. As a result, not only the layout space of the printed circuit board may be reduced, but also the requirement of multiple functions may be maintained.
Recently, technology for stacking wafers is a new development in the art, such that plural homogeneous or heterogeneous wafers may be stacked in the development to reach the purpose of multiple functions. Therefore, the bottleneck of miniaturization in the technology of semiconductor flat package may be solved. That is to say, the requirement of miniaturization may be achieved by integration.
A detecting type semiconductor package 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The semiconductor package 1 has a chip 10 and a glass sheet 12 that is stacked on the chip 10. The chip 10 has an operating surface 10a and a non-operating surface 10b. The operating surface 10a has a light sensor 100, and the glass sheet 12 is disposed on the operating surface 10a by a dam layer 11, such that a space P is formed between the glass sheet 12 and the light sensor 100.
However, in the conventional semiconductor package 1 having a detecting function, the volume of the chip 10 is large, so that noise is more apt to occur. As a result, the use of the semiconductor package 1 is limited, and the semiconductor package 1 is difficult to be matched with the requirement of multiple functions, thereby reducing product competitiveness.